


Government Shutdown

by LadyKes



Category: NCIS, Torchwood
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKes/pseuds/LadyKes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You meet the most interesting people at coffee shops</p>
            </blockquote>





	Government Shutdown

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble written for a friend during the US government shutdown a few weeks ago.

She was bored. The government was all shut down and non-essential personnel were not working. Apparently the Chief Forensic Technician for a federal agency was not an essential personnel, which was actually kind of insulting. Even worse, she had a day off and she couldn’t go to the Smithsonian! 

So instead she was sitting at her favorite coffee shop, working on her next art project. It was still a little bit boring right up to the point that a man sat down next to her. She glanced up out of habit and then glanced again, because he was interesting. But he was also working on something too, so she went back to her own work. She was manipulating the image of a mold they’d found on a body a few weeks ago. With the right contrast and color changes, it looked like a flower blooming in a field. Life from death. Eventually she noticed that the interesting guy was paying attention to what she was doing, so she smiled at him.

“Nice art,” he said, smiling back in a way that made her think she was the only person in the universe. 

“Thanks,” she replied cheerfully. “I’m Abby.”

“I’m Jack.”


End file.
